Accelerometers have come to be used not only as a means for detecting changes in velocity of a device to which they are attached (the host device) but also as a means for detecting the position, or attitude, of a device to which they are attached. Accelerometers of the type under consideration, operate such that a mass of material, very often aluminum, is mounted to be free to rotate and does rotate in response to forces applied thereto. Such forces being exemplified by the force to overcome inertia in response to a change in velocity, or exemplified by the force of gravity, when the position of the host device is of interest, etc. In the prior art the mass is attached directly to a wire coil, which is electrically energized, and the wire coil is held on a frame which is rotatably mounted. The frame has a pivot like means on the top and bottom and these pivots are mounted in associated cup jewells. In the prior art arrangement a permanent magnet is mounted within the frame so that the magnetic flux emanating from the magnet interlinks the wire coil. In addition a coil is located in a stator means in close proximity to the path of the mass. The stator coil is energized and as the mass moves closer or farther away, more or less eddy currents are generated in the mass which in turn affects the amount of current in the coil. The stator coil is part of a servo circuit. In response to the eddy currents being generated in the mass, the current in the stator coil is varied which in turn provides more or less current (through the servo circuitry) to the wire coil surrounding the magnet. The current from the servo circuit is sometimes referred to as "error" current. Since the wire coil on the frame is interlinked with the magnetic flux from the magnet (within the coil) there is a "motor effect" and the coil moves or tends to move in a direction opposing the movement of the mass. As the mass is moved toward, or away from, the stator coil, the "error" current changes and the motor effect is changed accordingly, until the mass reaches a neutral position. The change in electrical current through the coil on the frame in response to the movement of the mass, with respect to the stator coil, gives a measure of the force applied to the mass. While this prior art arrangement has worked, it has not worked well for any long period of time. As just explained the prior art arrangement had the material mass hanging on the wire coil frame without any counterbalance and hence the lever effect of the material mass acting through the frame (as a lever) applies non symmetrical forces on the pivots, which hold the frame for rotation, and applies non symmetrical forces on the frame per se. Under conditions of vibration and/or shock these non symmetrical forces cause the system to continually go out of adjustment with resultant erroneous measurements of force and/or position. In other words if large forces are applied to the mass in, for instance, a sequence of heavy vibrations, the coil frame per se very often bends, which causes spurious signals. In addition the non symmetrical force applied to the pivots causes the pivots to wear and the jewells in which the pivots are mounted also wear. This excessive wear permits lateral movement and that infirmity gives rise to spurious signals. The present invention overcomes the non symmetrical force effect of the material mass and further provides improved sensitivity.